


Indistinct

by Amarylissa



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarylissa/pseuds/Amarylissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all a little foggy for Steve and Danny</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indistinct

**Author's Note:**

> FOR 1 Million Words WOTD prompt Indistinct

Steve tramped steadily up the mountain path, Danny following a few steps behind. As they had driven up, they’d seen the mountain-top wreathed in mist. Now they were walking into the clouds.  
“Godforsaken rock. I start the day in shirtsleeves, now I’m wet through.”  
Chin had tracked the suspect to the car park at the bottom of the hiking trail. They’d found the car, but the man was gone.  
“And of course, boy scout Steve here has to decide that we’re the ones to go after him. What’s wrong with sending HPD on this wild goose chase, or even calling in a helicopter! No, what we really need to do is take a hike in the mist.”  
“Shhh. I think I can hear movement ahead.”  
Steve crouched, holding a hand up to stop Danny. Danny bent down, fast enough to avoid the bullet that flew through the air towards them.  
“Fucking hell!” Danny swore as he and Steve scuttled to the cover of some bushes. “That was close.”  
“Keep it down. I’ve got a bearing on him. You draw his fire, I’ll go round and cut him off.”  
Danny obliged and fired off a few rounds as Steve scrambled further off the path towards the suspect. The plan wasn’t perfect: Steve hoped that he could capture their man without getting into Danny’s line of fire. They suspected him of a series of rapes and he wasn’t going to let him get away, even in the fog.  
Steve could hear the continuing cross-fire as he made his way soundlessly towards the man. He launched himself off the hillside and hoped that he had his bearings right. Steve landed squarely on the man and soon had him cuffed.  
Danny had stopped firing, but hadn’t made it over to them, so Steve called, “Got him Danno!” He dragged the man to his feet and down the path to where he’d left his partner. He couldn’t see or hear him.  
“Danny?” In the mist it was impossible to see more than a few feet: Steve’s heart raced. What if the guy had hit Danny?  
“Steve! I could do with a hand here. Watch it: there’s a drop.”  
“Coming!”  
Steve looked at the perp, then zip-tied his cuffed wrists to a tree.  
“Stay!”  
He stumbled over the uneven ground towards where he had heard his partner’s voice.  
“Watch out!”  
The voice came from by his feet. He knelt, and saw Danny clinging to roots below him. Steve had nearly gone over the same drop. He hauled Danny back up, and away from the edge. Both men sat on the ground, panting, Steve still holding on to his partner.  
“What happened, man?”  
“I moved back a little, his shots were getting close, then there wasn’t any ground there anymore.”  
“Don’t do that to me again, Danno.”  
They stood up slowly, both aware that as they held on to each other something had changed. The indistinct line dividing work partner from something more had just been crossed.


End file.
